1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus or device for maintaining an object level with respect to an inclined or angled support surface.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people, for example delivery drivers, place food products, such as pizzas, sandwiches and beverages, on a vehicle seat when they are driving. Typical vehicle seats have an inclination angle that results in shifting and/or movement of the container with respect to the seat surface and/or shifting and/or movement of the food product within its container, when the product containers are placed on the vehicle seat.
Thus, there is a need and desire for an apparatus or device that maintains the food product level with respect to the angled vehicle seat or similar support surface to prevent the food product from shifting and/or moving within its container.